Ayala
Ayala was een Maquis die als Chakotay's rechterhand diende aan boord van de raider Val Jean. Toen ze in het Delta kwadrant strandden aan boord van het Starfleet sterrenschip [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] voegde hij zich bij de bemanning als veiligheidsofficier. Hij keerde in 2378 met de Voyager terug naar het Alfa kwadrant. (VOY: "Caretaker" • "Endgame") Gestrand in het Delta kwadrant In 2371 was Ayala één van de bemanningsleden op Chakotay's Val Jean. Toen gul Evek's schip, de Vetar, het Maquis schip aanviel in de Badlands, probeerde hij reparaties op de brug uit te voeren. Nadat de Val Jean naar het Delta kwadrant was getransporteerd door de Caretaker's array, werd Ayala aan boord van de array onderzocht door de Caretaker. Hij werd gezond en wel naar de Val Jean teruggestuurd. Later ging hij, op uitnodiging van kapitein Kathryn Janeway, met Chakotay en Tuvok aan boord van Voyager. Toen bleek dat Tuvok een Federatie spion was probeerde Ayala hem aan te vallen, maar werd door door Chakotay tegengehouden. Hij kreeg een compressie faser geweer en werd met een verkenningsteam naar de array gestuurd om Harry Kim en B'Elanna Torres te zoeken, maar werd al snel door de Caretaker terug naar Voyager gestuurd. De Val Jean werd later verwoest toen het een Kazon oorlogsschip ramde waarna de Maquis gedwongen werden om zich aan te sluiten bij de bemanning van Voyager voor de reis naar huis. (VOY: "Caretaker") Ayala werd, samen met B'Elanna Torres en tenminste twee andere Maquis, aan boord getransporteerd. In een alternatieve tijdlijn die enkele jaren later werd gecreëerd door een ruimtelijke scheur, kwam hij samen met de Maquis vast te zitten in de transporter ruimte. Chakotay, die afkomstig was uit de periode toen Voyager op de scheur stuitte, injecteerde Torres en Ayala met een chronitonserum waardoor ze zich door de tijdsperiodes heen en weer konden verplaatsen en zo boordwerktuigkunde konder heroveren op Seska. Deze tijdlijn verdween later toen een chroniton veld Voyager weer in de normale tijd terugbracht. (VOY: "Shattered") Aan boord van de USS Voyager Taken en verantwoordelijkheden De brug Ayala kreeg de voorlopige rang van luitenant j.g., aanvankelijk in de boordwerktuigkunde en operatie divisies maar uiteindelijk in veiligheid. (VOY: "Faces" • "The 37's") Hij kreeg ook een standplaats op de brug als vervangend tactische officier. (VOY: "Cathexis") Hij diende ook als operatiebeheerder op gezette tijden in 2371 en 2372. (VOY: "The Cloud") Ayala kreeg het commando over brug toen het schip aangetast was door een verstoringsring wezen. (VOY: "Twisted") Toen luitenant commandant Tuvok in 2375 vermist werd met een verkenningsteam aan boord van de Delta Flyer, diende Ayala als plaatsvervangend tactische officier. Kapitein Janeway vroeg hem om contact op te nemen met het Beta team op de planeet omdat ze al een uur lang niets van zich hadden laten horen. Op hetzelfde moment kwam Neelix de bemanning op de brug koffie brengen, waarvan Ayala dankbaar een kop in ontvangst nam. (VOY: "Once Upon a Time") In 2378, vlak voordat Voyager naar Aarde terugkeerde, was Ayala gewisseld naar de commando divisie als vluchtcontroleur. (VOY: "Renaissance Man") Veiligheid Ayala nam aan diverse verkenningsteams deel als veiligheidsofficier. (VOY: "The 37's" • "Threshold" • "Unity") Regelmatig bewaakte hij ook gevangenen in de gevangenis, zoals Lon Suder (VOY: "Meld"), Seven of Nine (VOY: "The Gift"), Dala (VOY: "Live Fast and Prosper") en Gar. (VOY: "Critical Care") Hij escorteerde ook gasten naar belangrijke ruimtes op het schip, zoals de brug of de vergaderzaal. (VOY: "Blink of an Eye" • "Ashes to Ashes") Overige taken Tuvix, een individu dat gecreëerd werd na een transporter ongeluk en Tuvok en Neelix samensmolt, probeerde steun te verzamelen onder de bemanning van Voyager, waaronder Ayala, nadat kapitein Janeway besloten had Tuvok en Neelix weer in hun oude gedaante terug te laten veranderen. Zijn pleidooi had geen succes. (VOY: "Tuvix") Samen met de rest van de Voyager bemanning, strandde Ayala op de planeet Hanon IV toen de Kazon in 2372 het schip overnamen. (VOY: "Basics, Deel I") Hij maakte deel uit van Chakotay's team dat op zoek ging naar voedsel en water. Samen met luitenant Torres bedacht hij een afleidingsmanoeuvre om de Hanonians weg te lokken bij de grot waar een aantal Voyager bemanningsleden opgesloten zaten. (VOY: "Basics, Deel II") Hij was één van de bemanningsleden die in 2374 op een bericht van het thuisfront hoopten toen Voyager een oud Hirogen netwerk gebruikten om met het Alfa kwadrant te communiceren. (VOY: "Hunters") Ayala was op de brug toen in 2376 het Pathfinder Project een realtime verbinding op kon zetten en woonde het feestje bij dat ter ere van dit feit in de eetzaal gegeven werd. (VOY: "Pathfinder") Ayala werkte op het missie operatie station op de brug toen Voyager in 2378 terugkeerde naar Aarde. (VOY: "Endgame") Verlies van de identiteit Toen in 2376 het Tarakis herdenkingsteken telepathische herinneringen naar Voyager begon te zenden was Ayala één van de bemanningsleden die visioenen kreeg. (VOY: "Memorial") In 2377 werd hij aangevallen door Tuvok, die onder de mentale invloed stond van een Bajoran vedek met de naam Teero Anaydis. Tuvok versmolt zijn gedachten met Ayala en andere Maquis en probeerde een muiterij te ontketenen en kapitein Janeway omver te werpen. Hij diende wederom als Chakotay's rechterhand en bewaakte hem in het kapitein's kantoor. Hij was aanwezig toen Chakotay's loyaliteit op de proef stelde door hem op te dragen een faser af te vuren op kapitein Janeway. Ayala en de rest van de Maquis werden weer normaal toen Tuvok opgeknapt was. (VOY: "Repression") Later dat jaar werd hij tewerkgesteld in een werkkamp voor de Quarren toen bijna de gehele bemanning van Voyager ontvoerd was door Dr. Kadan. Hij werkte op dezelfde energiecentrale als Seven of Nine, Janeway, Torres en Tuvok. Ayala's persoonsgegevens op de centrale waren één van de bestanden die door Tuvok geraadpleegd werden, aangezien zijn geheugen nog gedeeltelijk intact was. (VOY: "Workforce, Deel I en Deel II") Medisch dossier De Q die bekend was als Quinn zorgde ervoor dat alle mannelijke bemanningsleden, waaronder Ayala, van Voyager verdwenen toen hij in 2372 het schip tegenkwam. (VOY: "Death Wish") Tuvok sloeg Ayala bewusteloos na een gedachtenversmelting met Lon Suder, om hem te bevrijden. (VOY: "Meld") Ayala was in de eetzaal toen halverwege 2373 een macrovirus aan boord van Voyager kwam. Hij was één van de eerste die geïnfecteerd werden. (VOY: "Macrocosm") Seven of Nine verbaasde Ayala tijdens haar ontsnapping van Voyager in 2374, nadat ze naar het wrak van de [[USS Raven|USS Raven]] getrokken werd. (VOY: "The Raven") Ayala bewaakte het Ras 8472 individu dat op Voyager strandde, maar werd door een uitgebroken Alpha-Hirogen neergeschoten tijdens zijn achtervolging van het wezen. (VOY: "Prey") :In een alternatieve tijdlijn, die tot stand gekomen was nadat ''Voyager neerstortte op een planeet na het gebruik van de kwantum slipstream aandrijving, kwam Ayala met het het grootste gedeelte van de bemanning om het leven. In 2390 werd zijn bevroren lichaam door Harry Kim gevonden in een Jefferies buis, kort voordat deze tijdlijn gewist werd en de verwoesting van Voyager afgewend werd. (VOY: "Timeless")'' :Toen Kes in een alternatieve tijdlijn in 2376 terugkeerde naar ''Voyager om wraak te neem op de bemanning, werden Ayala en een veiligheidsteam eropuit gestuurd om haar te onderscheppen. Ayala raakte echter gewond door haar telekinetische kunsten. Deze tijdlijn werd veranderd toen Janeway deze sectie op het schip liet evacueren. (VOY: "Fury")'' Persoonlijk leven Ayala was er erg van streek door geraakt dat hij zijn beide zoons in het Alfa kwadrant had moeten achterlaten. Neelix, als morale officer, praatte vaak met hem. (VOY: "Initiations") Een jaloerse Neelix was later bezorgd dat Kes romantische interesses had in Ayala, net als veel andere Voyager bemanningsleden. (VOY: "Twisted") Ayala woonde Kurt Bendera's begrafenis bij in 2372 (VOY: "Alliances") en maakte ook deel uit van de erewacht van Ares IV astronaut John Kelly's begrafenis in 2376. (VOY: "One Small Step") Ayala kwam op vaandrig Ahni Jetal's verjaardagsfeestje in 2373. (VOY: "Latent Image") Hij woonde ook een luau, een Hawaiiaans feest, bij dat later dat jaar door Neelix georganiseerd werd. (VOY: "Alter Ego") Harry Kim raakte ook op de hoogte van het Insurrection Alpha holodek programma van Ayala. (VOY: "Worst Case Scenario"). Ayala nam ook deel aan diverse holosimulaties van Tom Paris, waaronder Fair Haven. Hij was ook één van de bemanningsleden die betrokken raakte in een bar gevecht dat door één van de holografische karakters was begonnen. (VOY: "Fair Haven") Hij was ook aanwezig tijdens een vertoning van Attack of the Lobster People in een simulatie van het Palace theater. (VOY: "Repression") Tijdens de 315e verjaardag van het eerste contact was hij op het feestje aanwezig en vond Neelix dansje grappig. Later nam hij, buiten het shuttledok, afscheid van Neelix, samen met de rest van de bemanning, buiten het shuttledok. (VOY: "Homestead") Alternatieve tijdlijnen In een alternatieve tijdlijn had Ayala de drieëntwintigjarige reis in het Delta kwadrant overleefd en keerde in 2394 terug naar Aarde. Hij bleef hierna in dienst bij Starfleet. In 2404, op het tienjarig jubileumsfeestje van de Voyager bemanning in admiraal Janeway's appartement, trof hij zijn oude vrienden met zijn vrouwelijke gast en praatte met, de gepromoveerde, kapitein Harry Kim. (VOY: "Endgame") :Ayala had tenminste twee zoons, zodat het mogelijk is dat dit zijn vrouw was. Overige informatie Ayala's kwartier op Voyager was op dek 7. (VOY: "Twisted") Er waren diverse holografische voorstellingen van Ayala gemaakt. In Tuvok's Insurrection Alpha programma moest Ayala aan het roer nadat de Maquis met succes de macht op het schip hadden overgenomen. (VOY: "Worst Case Scenario") Hij speelde ook in Reginald Barclay's holografische simulatie van Voyager als één van Barclay's goede vrienden. (VOY: "Pathfinder") In de 28e eeuw was Ayala aanwezig in de Voyager simulatie in het Kyrian Erfgoed Museum. (VOY: "Living Witness") Chronologie ;voor 2371 : Vader van twee zoons, wordt lid van de Maquis onder Chakotay's commando. ;2371 : Komt vermoedelijk om het leven wanneer de Val Jean verloren gaat in de Badlands; in werkelijkheid wordt hij een bemanningslid van de [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in het Delta kwadrant met de voorlopige Starfleet rang van luitenant j.g.. ;2374 : Het Alfa kwadrant is op de hoogte van de verblijfplaats van Voyager. ;2377 : Helpt Chakotay met het commando over Voyager als onderdeel van Teero Anaydis's gedachtencontrole plan. : Geheugen wordt gewist en identiteit veranderd door Quarren, later gered. ;2378 : Overgeplaatst naar de commando divisie. : Keert met Voyager naar Aarde terug. Optredens *''Star Trek: Voyager: **"Caretaker" • "Parallax" • "Time and Again" • "The Cloud" • "Eye of the Needle" • "Prime Factors" • "Heroes and Demons" • "Cathexis" • "Faces" • "Jetrel" • "Learning Curve" • "The 37's" • "Initiations" • "Elogium" • "Twisted" • "Persistence of Vision" • "Cold Fire" • "Maneuvers" • "Alliances" • "Threshold" • "Meld" • "Dreadnought" • "Death Wish" • "Lifesigns" • "Investigations" • "Deadlock" • "Innocence" • "The Thaw" • "Tuvix" • "Resolutions" • "Basics, Deel I" • "Basics, Deel II" • "Flashback" • "The Chute" • "The Swarm" • "False Profits" • "Future's End, Deel I" • "Future's End, Deel II" • "Warlord" • "Macrocosm" • "Alter Ego" • "Blood Fever" • "Unity" • "Darkling" • "Rise" • "Before and After" • "Real Life" • "Distant Origin" • "Worst Case Scenario" • "Scorpion" • "The Gift" • "The Raven" • "Scientific Method" • "Year of Hell, Deel I" • "Year of Hell, Deel II" • "Random Thoughts" • "Waking Moments" • "Hunters" • "Prey" • "Retrospect" • "The Omega Directive" • "Unforgettable" • "Living Witness" • "Demon" • "One" • "Hope and Fear" • "Night" • "Extreme Risk" • "Once Upon a Time" • "Timeless" • "Nothing Human" • "Latent Image" • "Bride of Chaotica!" • "Dark Frontier" • "The Fight" • "Think Tank" • "Juggernaut" • "Someone to Watch Over Me" • "11:59" • "Relativity" • "Equinox, Deel I" • "Equinox, Deel II" • "Survival Instinct" • "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy" • "Riddles" • "Dragon's Teeth" • "One Small Step" • "The Voyager Conspiracy" • "Pathfinder" • "Fair Haven" • "Blink of an Eye" • "Memorial" • "Tsunkatse" • "Collective" • "Spirit Folk" • "Ashes to Ashes" • "Good Shepherd" • "Live Fast and Prosper" • "Fury" • "Unimatrix Zero, Deel I" • "Unimatrix Zero, Deel II" • "Drive" • "Repression" • "Critical Care" • "Body and Soul" • "Flesh and Blood" • "Shattered" • "Lineage" • "Repentance" • "Prophecy" • "The Void" • "Workforce, Deel I" • "Workforce, Deel II" • "Q2" • "Natural Law" • "Homestead" • "Renaissance Man" • "Endgame" Zie ook * [[VOY terugkerende karakters#Ayala|Lijst van ''Voyager terugkerende karakter optredens]] Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Starfleet personeel Categorie:USS Voyager personeel Categorie:Maquis personeel bg:Аяла de:Ayala en:Ayala es:Ayala fr:Ayala